Electric Storm
by Ellie876
Summary: Daisy was taking the loss of Lincoln quite hard, even 8 months after his death. But one day, an old friend shows up, and she finds out there is a way to possibly save Lincoln. Is there really a way to save him, or is her friend putting too much faith in science?


I've been gone for a long time. But not just from SHIELD, I'm not myself anymore. The guilt and the sorrows keep building up in me like an infinite amount of water against a dam. Damn, it's hard to live without him. _Lincoln._ Now he's only a memory. I should be the memory, I should have been the one on the quinjet, flying into space with HIVE, flying to my demise. _It was my destiny! Not his!_ I start to cry, falling to the floor of the the abandoned apartment that I've been hiding out in. It feels like my days before SHIELD, not having a real home, just making life off of whatever I can. The difference now is that I am fully aware of the things creating my sadness, unlike before, when I was sad about being oblivious.

The ground started to rumble. I had liked to tell myself that I had my powers under control, but in reality, my emotions were able to take control. I glanced out my window, there was rubble holding a man to the ground. _No! No! This is my fault!_

I ran down the fire escape to the man. "Fitz!" I gasped in horror. My hand covered my mouth. _Why? Oh,why? Shit! Why did it have to be Fitz?_

"Daisy," he smiled, but he seemed out of breath. Somehow, he looked relieved to see me. Sirens were starting to go off, so I quickly set him free of the rubble.

"Come with me!" I commanded, taking his hand, leading him up the fire escape to my apartment. Naturally he obliged, still dumbstruck after seeing me for the first time in 8 months. I sat him down and closed all the blinds.

"It's good to see you," he blurted out.

"It's good to see you, too," I managed half a smile. "Why are you here? Is the rest of SHIELD coming too?" I started to yell.

"No, it's just me," he started. "I've noticed some anomalies so I requested a short leave of absence."

"Anomalies? What kind of anomalies?"

"Well it seems to be that wherever we have spotted you, there is a mysterious electrical storm," he started. "Now I don't want to get your hopes up for anything, but I wonder if it could be something inhuman. Actually a certain _someone_ inhuman."

"Fitz?" I asked softly, sitting myself down slowly into a chair. "What are you saying?"

"Somehow, maybe- I don't know- but I think it might be _Lincoln."_

I gasp, then a tear made its way down my cheek. Naturally that year was followed by many more. "That's impossible though."

"Perhaps not," he said, patting my shoulder. "What if when he died, he was turned into electricity, and he made his way back into the atmosphere? And since he is so drawn to you, he strikes down near to wherever you are."

I had to take a minute to absorb everything he had just said. _Could it be possible? Could Lincoln still be 'here'?_

The lights began to flicker.

"Are you doing that?" Fitz asked, a worried look to his face.

"No. I'm not doing th-" Fitz interrupted me.

"Wait!" He exclaimed. "That's Morse code!"

At first I was confused, but then it hit me like a rock. "Lincoln," I whispered.

"I-I," Fitz started. "I know what to do!"

"What? Do it! Do whatever you need!" I exclaimed with hope.

Fitz started to take out equipment from the bag he had brought along with him. I watched him methodically. He plugged some wires into the wall socket.

"Lincoln," he spoke. "I know you're here. I know you know what I want you to do."

Just then, a huge spark seemed to fill the room. Then the room went totally dark.

"Fitz?" I managed to squeak out. I had shut my eyes when the lights went out, for I was scared to see what had happened.

"Aha!" Fitz exclaimed with a chuckle.

"What?" I opened my eyes, slowly.

"It actually worked!" Next to Fitz sat a small electronic box. It was glowing with energy.

"What does this mean?" I asked, cautiously.

"Well," he started, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Like I had said, Lincoln became electricity when he died, due to his inhuman capabilities, and now-" he paused, picking up the gadget. "Now we have him in here."

Tears were streaming down my face. Fitz held out the box and I grabbed it from him. "What does this mean?" I asked. "I mean yes we have his energy in here, but what else is there to it?"

"Well I have been present on all of Dr. Radcliffe's research on artificial intelligence and the creation of life. Also I have been able to contact Tony Stark and have acquired the research on the creation of one of the newest Avengers, Vision. So I believe that with all of this information, along with the vast amount of electrical energy that Lincoln is, I will be able to synthesize his body, just as it was before- you know."

By now I could not hold back a single tear. _Holy shit._ My heart rate was elevating quite fast, and the world began to shake.

"You have to calm down, Daisy," Fitz begged.

I took a few deep breaths. _Can we really do this? Can we really bring Lincoln back?_ I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew, I was lying down on a raggedy couch.

"How long was I out?" I asked Fitz.

"A few hours," he replied, not looking up from the equipment he was installing on the living room rug.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab myself a cup of coffee. My head was throbbing, I must have shook my brain inside my head. _Lincoln._ I couldn't take my eyes off that small box sitting on the kitchen counter. _I thought I lost you forever._

"I guess I couldn't change the future. But that doesn't mean that that was the end of our story. I will write my ending, the way I want it," I whispered. The box seemed to respond to me; it flashed a few times.

"What was that?" Fitz asked, a worried look was on his face.

"Nothing! I was just testing out a flashlight," I lied. Fitz resumed working on his tech stuff; I smiled at the little box. _You really are in there, aren't you, Lincoln?_

Fitz continued to work for a few more hours. We stayed pretty much silent, but I finally decided to break the ominous silence.

"I can't thank you enough for this, Fitz."

"No problem," he replied, putting down what he was working on. "I just miss the old days, you know, having a team. So I want to put out team back together. Coulson just hasn't been the same since you left, you were like a daughter to him, you know? And I know this has all been really hard on you. When Jemma was on that planet, I couldn't handle myself, I knew it was my fault. So I did everything I could to get her back, and which I couldn't have done without you holding the portal open. So, it is a great honor to return the favor for you. We are good people, we deserve our happy ending."

"Damn, Fitz!" I exclaimed. "That was beautiful."

"Jemma like poetry, so I thought I'd give it a try," Fitz smiled.

"Well Jemma is a very lucky girl," I replied. I was actually smiling, which I hadn't done in a long time.

"Soon you'll be lucky too," Fitz spoke, going back to his work. Oh, I'm gonna need a blood sample from you."

My mind flashed to when I was draining my blood for that monster, _HIVE. "_ What?" I asked, painfully.

"I'm sorry, I need I human blood to make the creation of an inhuman body possible," he explained. "I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to, I would give up my own blood, but I'm obviously not inhuman."

"I understand." I held out my arm so that Fitz could take a small vial of my blood. He gave me a slight smile and got back to work.

He worked for a bit longer, then sat back in his chair. "And we begin-" he paused, moving his hand over a button. "Now." He saw my eyes dart around anxiously. "You do realize this is going to take a long time, you might as well get some sleep."

"Not now," I shook my head. "Not until Lincoln is back with me."

"Your eyes are bloodshot. When was the last you got some sleep?"

"Irrelevant."

"Daisy, get some sleep now so you will have energy when Lincoln is back."

"How can I sleep?" I asked. "My heart is racing! Would you be able to sleep if you were in my position and Simmons was in Lincoln's?"

"Perhaps not," he sighed. "But you need the sleep." He reached into his bag, and the last thing I saw was him holding the night-night gun, pointing at me.

My sleep was restless, for my dreams seemed to haunt me:

" _Who are you?"_

" _I'm sorry, I thought- I'm Lincoln, your transitioner."_

Flash

" _You shouldn't waste your time caring about me."_

" _I can't help it."_

Flash

" _I just want to be with you."_

Flash

" _It's wrong!"_

" _Saving the girl I love and the world at the same time? It feels pretty right to me."_

" _I can't- I can't just say goodbye! There's too much I want to say!"_

" _Me too. But come to think of it, just a minute ago, it was the first time I ever said 'I love-'"_

"Daisy! Daisy!" I voice woke me up but my eyes were still shut. I was too tired and abused by my dreams to open them. "Daisy!"

I finally managed to open my eyes, and there in front of me sat "Lincoln!" Of course tears streamed down my face, but by now that seemed to be a typical action in my life.

"I'm here!" He cried, putting a hand to my face, wiping my tears away. I kissed his palm. "I'm never leaving you again!"

"I love you!" I exclaimed. That was the first time I ever got to say that to him.

"I love you, too!" He said, lifting me to my feet.

He looked me in the eyes, then lifted my chin into a perfect kiss. The world began to shake and lighting filled the sky.

"Holy shit!" Fitz exclaimed. Lincoln and I both smiles as we pulled away from the kiss, ending the catastrophe outside. We held on to each other in a hug for long, long time.

Fitz took us back to the SHIELD base. "You're getting your team back, Fitz," I smiled, holding Lincoln's hand.

"Not just a team," Fitz started. "A family." We all smiled.

We walked through the doors into the SHIELD base, and there stood Coulson and May. Coulson looked at us in utter shock, for once he could not come up with any words.

"Uh- I can explain," Fitz started.


End file.
